yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 012
The Take Back, Part 2 is the twelth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Yusei gets back his Duel Runner and his Deck, but he's been cut off by Ushio, and is challenged to a Turbo Duel. Yusei, driven into a corner, avoids peril with Saiga's guidance. However, Ushio remians in hot pursuit of Yusei. Saiga convinced that his former partner Kyuji has not forgiven him for a Duel Runner accident, does not understand why Yusei is so determined to retrieve his "Bonds of Friendship". __TOC__ Summary Yusei continues his Turbo Duel with Ushio while trying to escape the Security warehouse. Securities continue to shut exits leaving no escape. With only a dead end ahead, Ushio prompts Yusei to surrender. Saiga the contacts Yusei and tells him to push on. Yusei speeds forward towards the next door, which suddenly explodes allowing passage for the two riders. After pasing through both riders plummet down an elevator chute. Ushio laughs and continues the duel as they fall. Yusei makes it out after reaching the bottom, but the elevator doors shut holding Ushio inside. Ushio smashes through the doors and catches up with Yusei. Ushio begins to ram his Duel Runner into Yusei's, but is aburtly kicked back when Saiga suddenly appears. Yusei asks Saiga why he came. Claiming not to have any "mushy" feelings for friends, Saiga states that he's here to see the fate of someone who prattles of "bonds of friendship" and for their financial buisness. Yusei asks what happens. Saiga reflects on the accident where Kyuji got severly injured. Before the accident Saiga began to scold Kyuji for playing the "Machiners Sniper" card. Kyuji says that it's their favorite card, but Saiga argues that that move is not always going to work. He reminds Yusei of what he said, "having friends makes you only think more about yourself." You just use them, hurt them and eventually betray them without a care. He explains that Kyuji survived, but still curses him to this day. Yusei asks if Kyuji actually said that. Saiga replies that he didn't have to for him to know. Yusei glares back slightly unsure. He says that the word friend may be phony, but so long as the bond exists, that's proof enough. That is why Yusei came back for his bonds (his Deck and Duel Runner). Ushio suddenly reappears reminding them that the Duel is still on. The Duel continues and with victory looking very likely to be in Ushio's hands, Saiga gets uneasy and asks Yusei how he's going to get out of this. Yusei assures Saiga that he'll win, while he has bonds with his friends, but this causes Saiga to get even more upset and tell Yusei to stop with his nonsense. Yusei says that it isn't nonsense and that Saiga is holding a bond himself, the "Machiners Sniper". Saiga still thinks he was given the card as a reminder that Kyuji will never forgive him. Yusei suggests that maybe Kyuji had risked his life to save the card. Yusei could tell by looking at the damaged card, that Kyuji had fixed it up. " card.]] Flashbacks show Kyuji rescuing the card from the fire just before being blown back by the explosion. Yusei assures Saiga, that Kyuji didn't want to cut bonds, since he wanted to cherish those bonds. As long as Saiga holds the bonds, they will still be friends, just like Yusei has his friends. The duel continues and when it is clear Yusei is about to win, Ushio becomes enraged and begins to ram into Yusei saying that he shouldn't lose to Satellite scum, like Yusei. Saiga then holds Ushio back allowing Yusei to finish the Duel. Saiga falls over while holding Ushio back, but tells Yusei to go on without him. Yusei leaves the building and rides through a crowd of Securities. As he does so, he gets electrocuted by the securities. Meanwhile elsewhere Luna who is with her brother Luka senses something and rushes out of the room. Yusei gets away from the crowd and falls. The twins dash outside the building finding him. Featured Duels Yusei Fudo vs Trudge Ushio :''... continued from last episode. Yusei and Ushio each have 5 SPC. Ushio equips "Speed Spell - Rabid Shot Wing" to "Search Striker" raising its ATK to 2100. He then attacks Yusei directly with "Search Striker". (Yusei: 1400 Life Points) Yusei loses 2 SPC (Yusei: 3 SPC). Next he attacks with "Pursuit Chaser", but Yusei activates "Confusion Chaff" causing "Pursuit Chaser" to attack "Search Striker". (Ushio: 3300) Ushio Sets a card and "Search Striker's" ATK returns to 1600. Yusei has 4 SPC and Ushio has 6 SPC. Yusei has Yusei Summons "Speed Warrior" and Ushio activates "Power Bind" dropping "Speed Warrior's" ATK to 0. Yusei then activates "Speed Spell - Reactor Pod". (Ushio: 2400) Yusei Sets a card and ends. Yusei has 5 SPC and Ushio has 7 SPC. Ushio attacks "Speed Warrior" with "Search Striker", but Yusei activates "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", negating the attack. He then plays the Trap Card "Final Countdown" and Sets a card. Yusei has 6 SPC and Ushio has 8 SPC. Yusei switches "Speed Warrior" to Defense Position and Summons "Healing Wave Generator" in Defense Position and uses its effect. (Yusei: 1600) Yusei Sets 2 cards. Yusei has 7 SPC and Ushio has 9 SPC. Ushio Summons "Trapart" and uses it and "Search Striker" to Synchro Summon "Goyo Guardian". "Goyo Guardian" attacks "Healing Wave Generator". Yusei tries to use "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", but cannot due to "Trapart's" effect. Ushio Special Summons "Healing Wave Generator" to his field using "Goyo Guardian's" effect. Ushio then uses "Healing Wave Generator's" effect. (Ushio: 3000) Yusei has 8 SPC and Ushio has 10 SPC. Yusei draws and Summons "Turbo Synchron". Then he revives "Quillbolt Hedgehog" with its effect. Yusei attacks "Healing Wave Generator" with "Turbo Synchron" (Yusei: 100). Yusei loses 1 SPC (Yusei: 7 SPC). Yusei next uses "Turbo Synchron's" effect to Special Summon "Sonic Chick" from his hand and then activates "Urgent Tuning" using his 4 monsters to Synchro Summon "Turbo Warrior". "Turbo Warrior" lowers "Goyo Guardian's" ATK to 1400. Yusei finally plays "Synchro Strike" increasing "Turbo Warrior's" ATK to 4500. "Turbo Warrior" attacks and destroys "Goyo Guardian" Yusei wins. Featured Card Error The TV Tokyo website, mistakenly leaked the "Morphtronic Magnen" high quality image, by listing it as the Featured Card for this episode, instead of "Turbo Warrior". "Deformer - Magnen U" is in fact the Featured Card for episode 13. This error was fixed shortly afterwards. }}